Mi sensei es el mejor
by alias katsuhimoro
Summary: Preocupaciones completamente justificadas para proteger al mejor sensei del mundo


**Mi sensei es el mejor**

"Preocupaciones completamente justificadas para proteger al mejor sensei del mundo"

Algo estaba diferente. Algo había cambiado. Sentía el tic nervioso instalarse en su ceja mientras sus escáneres trabajaban a máxima potencia, una vez más. Se encontraba sentado en la pequeña mesa del departamento que compartía con su sensei, mientras el susodicho comía tranquilamente unas galletas, mirando el televisor, sin darse cuenta (o ignorando deliberadamente) el estado de profunda ansiedad en el que se encontraba su autonombrado alumno.

¿Cuál era el problema? Fácil, Genos estaba seguro de que algo había cambiado en su sensei, pero sus escáneres arrojaban que todo estaba dentro de los estándares de la normalidad, pero algo dentro de sí le decía que algo era diferente, y aunque sabía que tenía prohibido escanear a su sensei no había podido evitarlo (ya le agradecería después, cuando lo salve del horrible cáncer que probablemente se estaba gestando en su interior en ese momento).

-Sensei… - no podía más, la angustia lo estaba matando y sus escáneres no estaban funcionando (tendría que hablar con el doctor Kuseno, una falla en sus sistemas era completamente inadmisible cuando la vida de su sensei peligraba)

-¿Oh, oi, Genos? – Al parecer nuestro calvo héroe realmente era ajeno al estado de perturbación del ciborg.

-Mis escáneres detectan una variación en usted – mintió descaradamente, pero trató de que la verdad no se viera reflejada en su rostro, después de todo, a veces es necesario mentir para obtener la verdad ¿Cierto? – Podría no ser grave, _o podría ser cáncer_ – añadió eso último en su mente, no quería alterar a su sensei, aún – pero si usted sabe de algo que haya cambiado en su persona o en su fisionomía le suplico me lo comunique.

Saitama lo miró con sus inexpresivos ojos negros. Genos podía sentir como de a poco su frente se iba perlando en sudor (cosa extraña, ya que el doctor Kuseno aún no tenía lista la actualización que le permitiera transpirar). El rubio podía sentir como de a poco su frente iba escribiendo un mensaje para su sensei: MENTIROSO.

Después de interminables horas (según el ciborg), los ojos de Saitama se dirigieron a la frente de su alumno (donde el rubio estaba seguro decía claramente la palabra con "m").

-Creo que baje un kilo…

En ese momento el comercial de la televisión se terminó y el comienzo del programa atrajo la atención de Saitama, justo a tiempo para evitar ver a su alumno estrella comenzar a escribir frenéticamente en la libreta que tenía, mientras en la mente del rubio se repetía.

- _No, no, no, no._

Al día siguiente, luego de un largo día de patrullar por las calles buscando algún malhechor, sin ningún resultado, Saitama se encontró con un enorme festín nada más abrir la puerta de su hogar.

-Oi, Genos ¿De dónde sacaste el dinero para hacer toda esta comida?

-Me dieron un bono de héroe clase S – y bebió un poco de su té, para que su maestro no sospechara sobre su visita a la Asociación de Héroes, sobre cómo les pidió "amablemente" un bono, amenazando con renunciar si no le era entregado. Y sobre como el héroe Sweet Mask se había puesto sospechosamente de su lado. No había tenido tiempo para pensar en ello, su sensei podría regresar en cualquier momento y no quería mentirle sobre en donde estaba mientras él salía a patrullar (ya bastantes pesadillas tuvo la noche anterior por mentirle sobre los escáneres). Así que en cuanto los extrañados directivos de la Asociación le dieron el generoso bono, se despidió de todos y se marchó a comprar lo necesario para que su sensei no volviera a pasar hambre y no perdiera nuevamente ninguno de sus sagrados kilos.

Después de un par de semanas bajo ese régimen, Saitama notó que había recuperado su kilo perdido (y otros cuatro de añadidura). Y al comentárselo a su discípulo, por estar echado cual vaca frente a la televisión, se perdió la mirada cristalizada y el suspiro de paz que escapó de los labios del menor.

.

Solamente habían pasado un par de semanas después del evento con la Asociación, cuando Saitama y Genos se encontraban haciendo su caza de ofertas semanal en el súper mercado. Algunas fans (de Genos, obviamente) los seguían a distancia no muy prudente, pero conforme pasaban los minutos el grupo se iba haciendo más y más numeroso. El ceño de Genos se fruncía cada vez más, mientras que Saitama seguía impasible recorriendo los pasillos con un folleto en su mano, buscando las ofertas prometidas.

-¡Sweet Mask está en la entrada!

-¡Y Demon Ciborg está dentro de la tienda!

Para Genos, en algún punto la tienda abrió un portal hacia el infierno, porque de la nada salieron miles y miles de chicas que se volvieron un mar de piernas y brazos queriendo tocarlo, queriendo ir a la entrada para ver al héroe favorito, gente de las afueras de la tienda queriendo entrar para ver al novato estrella de la Asociación. Durante toda esa locura pudo ver como de a poco la figura de su sensei se alejaba, perdida entre toda esa multitud. Sin saber que fuerza lo poseyó, se abrió paso entre las personas y alcanzó a tomar la mano de su sensei, antes de siquiera pensar en qué estaba haciendo, y cuando el mayor volteó a mirarlo con su típica mirada estoica sólo pudo atinar a responder:

-No quiero perderlo.

Sentía su cara arder, y mientras bajaba la mirada completamente azorado, sintió como su mano atrevida era suavemente apretada por la de su sensei. Si hubiera levantado la mirada habría visto la sonrisa suave en el rostro del mayor, pero la timidez no lo permitió. De cualquier forma ese fue el inicio de su pequeña felicidad (como él lo llamaba) ya que después de esa ocasión se sentía con derecho de tomar la mano de su sensei cuando viera la necesidad (incluso si era la cosa más ridícula; como cruzar la calle). Benditas fueran las muchedumbres enardecidas.

.

Genos era constantemente llamado a solucionar problemas realmente serios. Claro, era lógico pensando en su condición de héroe clase S. Sin embargo, la mayoría de las veces (si no es que todas) terminaba siendo salvado por un único y certero golpe de Saitama.

En esta ocasión se trataba de un kanji pseudo-demonio muy hablador, tratando de dominar la tierra para que sus hijos pudieran extenderse bajo la luz del sol, y muchas otras cosas a las que Genos no prestó atención. Se dedicó exclusivamente a pelear, completamente decidido a que en esta ocasión no necesitaría la ayuda de Saitama y que probaría que podía ser de ayuda para su sensei, que podía encargarse de asuntos que sólo le quitarían tiempo (valioso tiempo) a su maestro.

Sin embargo el kanji demostró ser más poderoso de lo que el ciborg había anticipado, por lo cual se encontraba en ese momento en igualdad de fuerzas, ambos cansados, ambos queriendo terminar con esa batalla, y ambos decididos a no dejar ganar al otro.

Un golpe, sólo un golpe del kanji en un momento en el que el ciborg se distrajo, porque le pareció ver brillar algo a la lejanía, fue suficiente para mandarlo a volar y destruir por lo menos tres edificios aledaños.

-¡JAJAJA! ¡Robot ridículo! ¿Quién me detendrá a mí y a mis hij…

El sonido de pedazos de carne cayendo en todas direcciones fue lo que interrumpió la perorata del kanji.

-¿Cómo te atreves a distraer a mi discípulo un martes de mercado? Oi, Genos ¿Estas bien?

El rubio trató de ignorar la cálida sensación que inundó su interior cuando escuchó al mayor referirse a él como _su discípulo_ – estoy bien – y trató de ponerse de pie, pero al parecer su sistema había suspendido algunas de sus articulaciones (entre ellas las piernas) por lo cual a penas se puso de pie, se precipitó al suelo. Pero el golpe nunca llegó, ya que Saitama fue lo suficientemente rápido para atraparlo antes.

-No, no estás bien, te llevaré con el doc – y cargándolo al estilo princesa emprendió el camino hacia el laboratorio del doctor Kuseno, olvidando completamente que era martes de mercado, y que las ofertas expiraban junto con los rayos del sol que acariciaban su calva por última vez en el día.

Genos no opuso resistencia, de hecho, se concentró en ver si podía mover sus piernas, y cuando comprobó que ya podía hacer uso de ellas, escuchó los latidos acelerados del corazón de su sensei, y en menos de un segundo levantó la mirada para ver si acaso su maestro estaba desfalleciendo o algo por el estilo. Sin embargo, con lo que se topo fue con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, y la más hermosa sonrisa que hubiera visto jamás. Así que desconectando su parte racional se recargó en el pecho del mayor, arrullándose con el sonido de los latidos, sintiendo como el agarre del calvo se hacía ligeramente más fuerte, y justo antes de caer en la inconciencia estaba seguro que sintió un ligero beso sobre su frente.

Sí, sin duda su sensei era el mejor.

FIN


End file.
